Betrayal
by CreamPi
Summary: The Marines were supposed to protect people. That was what Lucifer believed his whole life, and it led him to join the Marines. However, he soon undergoes a traumatic experience that changes his perception of the Marines forever. Which causes him to turn into a pirate and join the Straw Hats. How will a Marine turned pirate shake up the New World? Possible pairings in the future.


**Chapter 1: A Commodore and his Captain**

 _Marineford_

"FLEET ADMIRAL SENGOKU!" The cry of a young Marine was heard as he dashed to the Fleet Admiral's office as fast as he could. He crashed through the doors without knocking to find the Fleet Admiral and Garp the Hero sitting comfortably on the plush couch in the office, munching on rice crackers and drinking tea.

"What's the matter?" Sengoku asked, his mouth full of crackers.

"Calm down, young Marine. You want a cracker?" Garp offered with a laugh.

"This is not the time to be playing around!" the Marine insisted, "We have just received news that the Straw Hat crew has just docked on the Sabaody Archipelago! With the addition of Straw Hat Luffy and Roronoa Zoro, the number of Supernovas on the island has increased to eleven!"

"Oh! Seems like Luffy has made it to the halfway point! GAHAHAHAHA, if only he had grown up to be a Marine instead, he would be steadily rising through the ranks!" laughed Garp.

"What are you laughing at, Garp! It's your damn family again! Although this could turn out to be utter chaos, eleven Supernovas on one island at the same time is unheard of…" muttered Sengoku.

"What shall we do now, Sir?" the young Marine asked, waiting for orders.

Sengoku closed his eyes for a moment. "Contact all available troops nearby Sabaody Archipelago and get them to dock at any grove as soon as possible. I have a feeling that something big will happen soon…"

"Yes Sir!"

 **XXX**

Nearby Sabaody Archipelago, there was a single Marine ship sailing on calm waters. The Marine ship was a standard sized one, with three masts and six cannons on each side of its hull. The Marine Logo was emblazoned proudly on the sails of the ship, and Marine soldiers were busy on the deck of the ship attending to orders. This ship was under the control of Commodore Lucifer, a relatively new Marine who has shot up the ranks through the countless wanted criminals which he has arrested in the short span of two years.

As his combat prowess was clearly exemplified through his arrests, he was sent to patrol waters around the Sabaody Archipelago, where more powerful pirates would be sighted. Commodore Lucifer stood at the bow of the ship, gazing far into the clear horizon with a smile draped on his face. "The skies are as blue as the seas today, how beautiful…"

Lucifer was a relatively tall man, standing at an imposing six foot five. He was a handsome man, with matte black hair and defined features. He choice of dress was an all black outfit, his shirt and pants providing a stark contrast to the white Marine cape he donned. Being a Commodore, he was granted permission to wear the cape with the kanji "Justice" as part of his outfit.

"Commodore Lucifer! We have just received orders from Headquarters to change our course and dock on Sabaody Archipelago immediately!" a Marine reported as he approached Lucifer.

Lucifer turned around and looked at the Marine with a pout on his face. "Ehhhhhh, do we have to? The weather's so nice, can't we sail on the seas and enjoy such tranquil moments in the Grand Line?"

"Apparently two more Supernovas has landed on the Sabaody Archipelago, Sir! Headquarters is sending all nearby troops to the island in case something big happens!" the Marine saluted.

"Don't be stubborn, Lu," a feminine voice called out, "it's Headquarters orders." The pink-haired female walked over to the hull right next to Lucifer, and stared out into the ocean with him.

She was Captain Rena, a soldier in Lucifer's unit and Lucifer's childhood friend. They had made a pact to join the Marines together, and as fate would have it, they rose up the ranks together, with their impeccable teamwork convincing Marine headquarters to assign them to the same unit. Rena stood at a height of five foot five, and wore a maroon coloured two-piece suit. She was a beautiful woman with bright blue eyes and a smile that complemented it perfectly. Despite her cheerful appearance, she was ruthless when it came to arresting criminals and pirates, with a menacing nodachi being sheathed on her waist.

"Rena~" complained Lucifer, "I don't feel like fighting on such a fine day."

A tick mark appeared on Rena's temple, and she flicked Lucifer in the forehead. "You're a Commodore, so act more like it! Change course towards Sabaody immediately!"

"YES MA'AM!"

 **XXX**

 _Sabaody Archipelago_

The Sabaody Archipelago was a massive forest of gigantic mangroves in the middle of the ocean, with each mangrove having a specific grove number for easy navigation. Due to its unique environment, bubbles are constantly created by the mangroves and rise up into the air, before popping. The beautiful weather continued as Lucifer's ship circled the outer mangroves. With the sun shining brightly on the Sabaody Archipelago, the scenery looked as if it was a piece of art.

All of a sudden, Lucifer sprinted towards the hull of the Marine ship and leapt off without hesitation, landing cleanly onto the land of the Archipelago. The Marines watched Lucifer in surprise.

"Where are you going to, Sir?" the Marines chorused.

"Don't mind me, I'm just going for a little walk. Continue sailing the ship to Grove 60 where the base is!"

"Jeez, Lu," sighed Rena, "as carefree as ever."

"Continue sailing the ship to the base! I'll follow him," ordered Rena. With that, she too leapt over the ship and onto the Archipelago.

Lucifer grinned widely, "LET'S GO!"

 **XXX**

 _Grove 42_

Groves 40-49 was supposed to be a tourist area that is constantly bustling, filled with interested patrons looking to buy goods from the Sabaody Archipelago. It was supposed to be a vibrant place filled with laughter, chatter and the sounds of haggling. However, none of this was heard that day. Instead, screams filled the air and heavy footsteps of people running away could be heard from all directions.

"RUN FASTER, PEASANTS!" yelled a big and muscular man holding a large bazooka by his side, "DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I AM DOMA, A MAN WORTH 30 MILLION BERRIES!"

Doma and his crew were causing havoc at the tourist area, shooting bazookas at the countless stalls set up by the roadside and ruthlessly shooting anyone who got in their way.

"YOU MADE A MISTAKE BY OVERCHARGING ME, NOW I'LL TAKE EVERYTHING FOR FREE!"

Gunfire was rampant, and there were many stalls that were up in flames, caused by Doma and his crew. Many villagers were hysterically yelling for help as they ran as far as they could, trying to avoid the destruction that Doma was bringing.

" **Angelic Beam!"** All of a sudden, a beam of white light shot past Doma and struck the centre of his crew, sending his men flying in all directions.

"You've got some guts, causing trouble so near Marine Headquarters."

"IT'S COMMODORE LUCIFER!" A villager yelled, "WE'RE SAVED!"

Doma eyes widened at the sight of his defeated men. That one beam alone had taken out almost half of his crew. He looked up to see a silhouette of a man and a woman walking towards him. He gritted his teeth upon seeing the Marine capes they were wearing. _Goddamn Marines…_

"Tyrant Doma, you're under arrest for piracy and now injury of civilians and destruction of property in a tourist area," Lucifer said as he calmly walked towards Doma.

Doma clenched his fists tightly.

"Think you'll get me so easily? MEN, GET THEM!" Upon his order, the remaining of Doma's men unsheathed their swords and charged towards Lucifer and Rena.

"Lu, I got this," smirked Rena. She unsheathed her nodachi and pointed it at the charging group of men.

" **Shadow Step,"** she murmured. In an instant, she blinked right behind the charging group of men, who erupted in blood as she sheathed her nodachi. The men lay on the ground, bleeding and utterly defeated.

Doma's eyes widened in fear as he saw the fate that has befallen his men. He unconsciously took a step back as he saw Lucifer still calmly walking towards him, exuding an aura which would cause men as muscular as Doma to cower in fear. All of the sudden, Doma seemed to snap. With a crazy yell, he aimed his bazooka at the incoming Lucifer and began to unleash shot after shot towards him. Explosion after explosion was heard, and the whole area was enveloped in billowing black smoke. The onlooking villagers all stared silently. Was Lucifer defeated by the blows?

The crowd gasped as the smoke cleared, for they saw an absolutely miraculous sight. There stood Lucifer, tall and still standing. However, the most impressive sight came from his own wings, which emerged from his back. The wings were pure white, and there was no hint of it being tainted in any way. It was large, with its height being taller than Lucifer himself, and it had a wingspan of over two metres. Currently, the wings were positioned in front of Lucifer, wrapping itself around him. It took the blows of the bazooka head on, and yet it remained strong and upright, with no hint of a scratch. The wings unfurled itself to reveal a glaring Lucifer, which caused Doma to slump to the ground in fear.

As Lucifer raised a fist up high, ready to deliver a finishing blow, Doma suddenly went slack and slumped to the ground. He had fainted out of fear.

"Call Headquarters to get a unit to come and pick this guy up," instructed Lucifer.

"Already done, let's go!" smiled Rena.

 **XXX**

 _A certain restaurant at Sabaody Archipelago_

"Are you serious, Lu?" hissed Rena, "why must we eat here out of all places?"

"Because I'm hungry!"

"No dumbass, why this restaurant? There are two Supernovas right here!" chided Rena.

True to her words, Jewelry Bonney and Capone Gang Bege were dining in this restaurant, albeit having very different styles of dining. The pink haired girl was stuffing everything in sight into her mouth, and her crew was trying their best to keep up with her pace of eating. Meanwhile, Bege was eating sophisticatedly, with his men lined up around him defensively. It was clear that he was irked by Bonney's eating habits, sending frequent glares in her direction. The atmosphere was so tense that it could be cut by a knife. However, in the middle of the two parties sat Lucifer and Rena.

"Weren't we called here to try and prevent the Supernovas from causing trouble? Isn't it best to be within close proximity of them to do just that?" questioned Lucifer as he stuffed his face into a plate of meat.

"Yes, but it's so much unnecessar-"

 _Ring. Ring. Ring._

Rena stopped talking and answered her transponder snail, her expression turning hard as she received new orders.

She grabbed onto Lucifer's arm and looked at him dead in the eye.

"Lu, we gotta go. There's trouble at the Auction House. A Celestial Dragon has been injured."

 **AN: I guess everyone must already know who's causing trouble at the Auction House haha. Anyways, this chapter was mostly to introduce a bit of Lucifer and Rena and to give a sneak peak on what they can do. Hopefully you all enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
